villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pentagon Thief
Yuri Zavoyski or The Pentagon Thief is a mysterious enemy who only appears in the zombie level "Five" in Call of Duty: Black Ops. He is a mad scientist of some sort who is surrounded by a strange red glowing aura with random numbers floating in it, and appears inside the Pentagon once every several rounds, where he will run after the players and attempt to steal their weapons. If he manages to steal from everyone, he will disappear and the weapons will be lost, but if he is killed you get your weapons back. The Pentagon Thief has an abnormally large amount of health however, and is very fast, so killing him is not necessarily easy. It is implied that he is somehow connected to the Illuminati and has traveled through time. He was unfortunately killed by Cornelius Pernell in his attempt to find out about Agartha and the Aether. He was voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Gallery ZombieThief.png|A close-up view on the Pentagon Thief. Trivia *The Pentagon Thief is the first enemy in the Zombies mode that cannot hurt the player directly. *The red glow emitted by the thief is made up of the same numbers as in the campaign. *He is only visible for the player which he's targeting and players he might have already stolen weapons from, but the others are free to shoot him (even though he's just a fog). *On the strap of the Thief's bag, there is an Illuminati code that reads "living dead". *If the player is downed, the Pentagon Thief will still steal one's weapon, however, instead of stealing the player's pistol, he will steal the weapon the player was using last before downed. The player will still have to be revived, however, and will act as if not having been downed at all. *If the player has only one gun and the Thief steals it, the player will be left with no weapons except for the knife. *The Pentagon Thief starts out with a slow walk when he enters the map. If someone shoots him or he spots a player, he breaks out into a fast sprint. *If the Pentagon Thief is killed with Insta-Kill active, he will only drop a Max Ammo, never a Bonfire Sale (co-operative mode only). *The Pentagon Thief has the same markings as Dr. Daniel Clarke. *As seen in this video, the Pentagon Thief can steal a Death Machine. The power-up icon will then instantly disappear and player will not lose any other weapons. *When the Pentagon Thief is near death, he will begin to flinch, but he will not slow down. *If a player downs themselves during the Thief Round and is revived by another player, the Pentagon Thief may not go after the player thus making the player who was down, the only one remaining with two of their weapons not taken. *If the Pentagon Thief is killed, the Pentagon announcer says "Containment Failure, system monitoring will remain on alert status." If the Pentagon Thief escapes, the female announcer says, "Containment successful." *He is currently the only enemy who cannot be frozen over completely by the Winter's Howl or its Pack-a-Punched version, he can be severely damaged and slowed down however. Category:Thief Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Zombies Category:Saboteurs Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Enigmatic Category:Mastermind Category:Trickster Category:Nameless Category:Male Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Deceased Category:Karma Houdini Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers